Twos a pair, Three is a set
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Bonnie gets turned into the one thing she hates that messed up her life beyond repair. Yet she is more dangerous, more destructive. Moving away from Mystic Falls and the ones that betrayed her since she is not a witch anymore, she tries to run away from her past. Only to find the two people that complete her
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Diaries X Twilight.

Bonnie gets turned into the one thing she hates that messed up her life beyond repair. Yet she is more dangerous, more destructive. Moving away from Mystic Falls and the ones that betrayed her since she is not a witch anymore, she tries to run away from her past. Only to find the two people that complete her, understands her and gives her the love she always wanted but never got the chance to have.

Who is that? Well, I thought about it and I couldn't decide between The silent, understanding empath Jasper or The funny, outgoing strong Emmett. So I decided to make it a threesome story. :)

Rated M (Yes, there will be sexy smut in later chapters.) Please leave if your not old enough.

**Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

*Rosalie, even though she is my favorite, doesn't exist. And Alice is with Eddie.

This is **Twos a pair, Three is a set. **:)

Story starts here:

**B**onnie started for her car, the renewed necklace stashed in her right palm tightly, the designs of it threatening to make ingravings in her palm. After _everything _she tried to do, it seems it wasn't good enough. Protecting the town, protecting Elena, protecting Caroline, stopping Klaus.. Jeremy. No matter what, it never seemed to matter or make a difference. When Grams died, the only person in her family that gave a damn about her, her whole world shattered. Elena, Stefan, Damon and Caroline only seemed to want to hang out with her when she was needed... scratch that - When her _magic _was needed.

Jeremy. She wasn't naïve to think it would last forever, nothing ever does except for vampires, but she at least thought he cared. That she mattered. Just _once _she wanted to be looked at like she was the only girl in the world. She wasn't Vicki, and she wasn't Anna. She was _Bonnie, _and _Bonnie _was _sick _of being used. She didn't use him, much less anyone. If she did, it was to protect Elena and she needed to.

That's the thing ~ she was _expected _to help them, sure she _wanted _to help protect the town, but that didn't give any of them the right to blow her off until when _they _wanted to talk. It wasn't even to talk - it was always something that required her magic. She didn't even get a _Thank You _for anything she did for them. She felt unappreciated _all the time._ She hated being a witch if this was only what it was going to give her - A headache being everyone's slave. Nobody cared about her feelings and just _once _she wanted to be looked at like she was the only girl in the world that mattered. Not Elena and Not Caroline ~ but _her. _Is she that unlovable that even her best childhood friends use her?

But Jeremy didn't want her, he left her and used her for a _Dead - Vampire - GHOST! _THAT hurt, It stung, and just like everything else - Bonnie's feelings didn't matter. _She _didn't matter. She never did anything that she didn't believe was right. Elena was there through it all, but she wouldn't side with her with this. It was her _brother... _and she was just a childhood _friend.. _that just so happened to save her at _every _turn.

_I have the power to save you.._

_Would you do it for me?_

Bonnie looked into her car window, taking in her messed up long curly hair and smaller than normal body. Her dull green eyes sparked with someone she, herself, couldn't quite put her finger on. Hatred? Sadness? Frustration? Maybe all three? She shook her head.

_You are stronger than all of this ... I'm so proud of you._

She would make her Grams proud, she decided, Jeremy Gilbert isn't worth the tears. Her tears. She rubbed her tear filled eyes, got in the car, and with a deep breath she started the car heading for The Salvatore house. Stefan would know what to do, and the wound was too fresh to go to The Gilbert house.

She was on Guard, as tonight was a full moon. It gave Bonnie the chills as she took a side glance to the dark woods. Just the thought of a werewolf in there, so close to town... She wouldn't even be out here, if she didn't need to be. She felt eyes on her but when she tried to look around she saw it was nothing. She shook her head and stared straight ahead only to see a dark figure in the way. Beeping the horn a few times, she started to get scared when it refused to move.

"Move." She whispered, and when it didn't she went around the person, or at least try to. Her car spun and flipped as Bonnie gripped the steering wheel tightly, necklace falling to the floor and shining in the moonlight. Smoke made her eyes water as she griped her head, pulling back when she felt blood. Great, she thought sarcastically. She saw the dark figure walking to her calmly and that was the only thing she saw before she passed out.

Blurry visions flashed over her eyes as she tried to make sense out of where she was. Darkness. Nothing but Darkness, and a cold ground. Where was she? Finally, after what seemed like forever, there was a noise. A hoot. Bonnie froze as she glanced up and saw an owl on a branch. She was outside, in the forest no less, on a night of the full moon.

Bonnie groaned, couldn't one thing at the very least go as to how she planned? Obviously _Not. _She got up slowly, careful of her head, and looked around through blurry eyes. She put one foot in front of the other heading North to Town. Bonnie remembered a time. A time when they were just Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline ~ The Three Musketeers. Not Witch, Doppelganger, and Vampire. She missed those days.

She heard huffing with a mixture of crunching dead leaves, dismissing it as her, she continued on. A growl caught her attention and she had just enough time to see blur of blue and black before it sliced into her neck.

"You will do." The female voice whispered into her ear, surprisingly gentle, cold hands wrapped around her body as she was carried somewhere. All too quickly she was put down on a soft bed - _hers, _she thought as she felt her brown soft plushy bear touch her side as the woman layed her down. "It will be over soon. Then my plans can begin."

_Her Plans? _Ugh. What does she have to do - Broadcast it that she doesn't want to be bothered anymore?! But She hoped the mysterious woman was right about it being over soon because the irritating feeling she felt up until now was starting to become hotter and hotter until it was like someone dipped her body into molten lava.

Somewhere far away, a short haired girl froze as her eyes gazed over, her mate not far from her - staring at her intently. He looked sad, then he flinched and finally growled.

"Oh, Poor girl." She started as she came out of it.

The rest of the family moved closer, cautious.

"What is it?" The blonde older man looked at her in concern.

She looked at the younger, leaner, blonde, and the one dark haired one with muscles - both of their concern increasing - then looked at her father figure and mother figure before uttering two words that rang loud and clear in the silent room, making them all tense in sadness.

"It's begun."

**Do you guys like it so far? :) please review and let me know what you think? Thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twos a pair, Three is a set**

**Chapter 2.**

Bonnie gazed at the beautiful blonde woman in disbelief. She was used to being taken advantage of, it happened all the time with her so called friends, but this lady was psycho! Help her create an _army _of vampires? There was no way in hell _that _was going to happen. She would have told the woman off right then and there but the fire in her throat stopped her. She hated her position right now, crouched in the corner, glaring at the woman who dared to interupt her life. She didn't want to know what she turned her into but could easily solve that problem.

_It's hiding in the dark -_

It was like a beast was underneath her skin. **Hungry. **

_Teeth razor sharp._

"You will help me."

No.

Before Bonnie knew what she was doing, she was out of the corner staring at the limps all over the place, the once beautiful woman was now a very broken angel.. could it be that she's a real monster when she felt nothing?

_There's no escape for me -_

She ran to the mirror in her room, gasping as she took in her flawless body and her monsterous red eyes. Sadness replaced the emptiness she was feeling. She always thought that a vampire could only be a monster if they allowed themselves to be.. did she have a choice? She felt her face, feeling no tears. She couldn't even cry?!

_It wants my soul .._

She didn't know how long she sat there in the corner of her room, a picture of her with her Grams (Why couldn't she be here now?) when she smelled a mouthwatering scent with three pairs of footsteps.

_It wants my heart._

"Bon Bon!" She heard Elena open the front door, "I'm sorry.. where are you? Stefan, where is she?"

No. God, No. Please leave. She could already hear the mouthwatering scent get closer. She grips her arms to hold her back from running to it. Elena, her friend. No. Please. Not, Elena.

_It comes awake and I can't control it.._

"I can't hear her heartbeat. Maybe she's not here?"

Yes, leave. Please. God, I may be a monster but please have her leave. She tried to control her bloodlust, but she could feel it slipping through her fingers.

_I feel the monster I have become deep within.._

"Bonnie," She heard Elena open hee bedroom door and froze when she took a few steps to her. Hear her gasp and Bonnie knew she found the blonde haired woman. She didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out what it looked like with her stiff body pale and her red eyes closed.

She looked up and saw Elena back away from her, looking at her in horror. She looked in the mirror seeing her eyes pitch black, looking back at Elena, Damon and Stefan she tried to get them to help her. But they all looked at her in fear.. and part of her is hurt that after all she done to help them they would look at her like that, but the other part knows that they should.

_Blood is calling out to me.. part of me is fighting, but a bigger part of me wants it. The monster is right beneath my skin._

"Elena.. h - help me." She whimpered through her throat as the fire intensified, surprised by the change of her voice, but Elena just backed away until the Salvatore Brothers put her behind them. That hurt, after everything she had ever done to help them... when she needed their help they _backed away?! _How many times did Bonnie not want to help them? Getting overwhelmed with it all? Too many times. But Bonnie never turned her back on Elena.. never.

_She looks at me like I am a monster.. and part of me knows she's right. But.._

"Elena.. It's still me!" But before they heard the whole sentence, they were out of the room and out of the house. They turned their back on her. Bonnie dry sobbed, eyes filling with tears a monster like her could never shed.

I am still the girl that saved you time and time again. I am still the_**Bonnie Bennett **_that cared. The one you grew up with. The one that saved you when Klaus did that freaky ritual on you. The one that was with you before Stefan and Damon. The one that would get herself killed to kill Klaus so you can survive and live free. I am still the girl that was your friend. I'm still the caring, protective Bonnie that was there for you when your mom and dad died. The same girl that you comforted when Grams died.

"What the hell happened to witchy?" She heard Damon ask them.

"I don't know.. but she's no longer Bonnie.." Elena said, fear still in her voice.

_It's still me in here, Elena._

_Don't be afraid -_

_I am still _**me.**

Bonnie smelled something, and realized they lit the house on fire, making her sob louder. They really wanted to get rid of her after everything she did for them? After everything she sacrificed? She watched in slow motion as the fire made it's way through her room, fear gripped her like a vice grip. Should she stay and let it end her?

She's no longer Bonnie..

No longer Bonnie.

It echos in her mind, taunting her. Bonnie was turned into a monster.. she just knew it.

Suddenly there was a pull that reached out of her very being. A pull that couldn't be ignored. She looked at the picture in her hand, put it in her jean pocket and ran outside. If the sun burnt her, it would finish Elena's job, wouldn't it? But when she landed in her backyard she looked at the little sparkles that made it's way onto her skin as the sun hit it.

She looked at the house that she practically grew up in, her hand on the pocket that had the picture almost making sure it was still there, before taking off in a blur through the woods. She heard the animals that ran away from her, their heartbeats growing faster at her approach.

Her hunger gripping her, and as much as she wants it, she hates it even more. She got changed into something more dangerous, more destructive than the vampires that fucked her life up beyond repair.

_I hate what I have become, I hate myself, and I hate the feeling that the nightmare has only begun._

She doesn't know how long she has been running. Only she is running away from the past. The betrayal cuts deeper than any pain she has ever felt. It felt like the pain of being changed into this monster was still there, pulsing through her heart and not through her whole body this time. Maybe if she saw it quicker, she could have used her power to bring it down? Then what? Would she have lived life as it were? Bonnie didn't know.

She feels several presences behind her, making her run as fast as she could to get way. Can't I ever be left alone?

"Bonnie. We won't hurt you." The shorter girl calls out in a bell like voice. How does she know my name? Who are they? "Bonnie!"

She hears them run faster, so she does as well. Frightened and sick of it all.

"She doesn't know.." Her supernatural hearing picked up a male saying. "Jasper, Emmett, Edward! You need to stop her before she-"

Suddenly she smelled the most watering scent she ever smelled, and unlike what she did with Elena, the need overwhelmed her. Snapping any control she had. It was too much. She was fighting her legs, not wanting to kill, but they didn't listen.. pulling her to the smell. _Human, she recognized as the mouthwatering smell took over her very being, No. Please, No. Stop! Stop! Why can't I stop!?_

She couldn't do this! She wasn't meant for this life. She could feel that she was getting closer to the humans, could hear three heartbeats pumping the delicious blood that she _wanted. Needed. __**Craved. **_She could hear three of them coming closer, and she was glad. Maybe they weren't just using her like her so called friends did ... maybe they could help. She could feel a pull to two of them, knew that those two at least wouldn't hurt her, but it didn't make her stop moving. She needed it.

"She's still in there and she doesn't want to kill. But she didn't feed, she denyed herself that. She feels the mating pull but the bloodlust - It's hitting her hard, and she's nearly controlled by it." Bonnie heard a male voice. How could he know what I am thinking?

"Poor girl." A motherly voice came from behind her, making Bonnie smother a whimper. Her own mother couldn't give a damn about her. Sadness gripped Bonnie, and she didn't fight it. Why was she always not good enough? She was always used, always walked all over.

"Bonnie, We won't use or hurt you." A male voice said, pleadingly and once again she wondered how he read her mind, "Please, trust us. We will keep you safe. Esme keep talking to her. It seems even though her own mother walked out on her when she was young, your voice seems to snap her alittle out of it."

How the _hell _did he find that out?!

She heard the female - Esme, he claimed - whimper out for her? Why? She didn't even know Bonnie.. And two males growling in... was that protectiveness?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bonnie felt calm mixed with love and trust. She felt like herself again, but it was broken off by the wind blowing the blood through her nose.

_I tried to keep it caged but failed.._

Less than two minutes to the them, she felt four hands - males - gripped her to the forest floor. They start rubbing her skin, and she feels tiny sparks shot through her, but she fights. She fights even though she doesn't want to.

_I fight to control it.._

"Bonnie, sweetheart, relax." She hears the motherlike voice, and even though she desperately wants to listen, the scent of the blood is calling to her.. the heartbeats pounding in her ears like loud indian drums. The call is too strong.

"Darlin', it's alright." She feels calm and love, in stronger doses this time, and as much as she is grateful for the vampire calming her the beast - the monster - within her is demanding it. "We're here. Calm down, your safe. Don't breathe. Keep fighting it." She feels better at his southern accent, as if his presence alone calms her, but it's still too much. The scent calling, teasing her.

_But it's hopeless.._

She hears a snarl, followed by a couple of growls, and at first she thinks it's an wild animal but sees that it's her. She's the wild animal.. a monster. She whimpered, upset with what she had become. Upset and Betrayed that Elena saw her for what she was - a monster.. but did that make Bonnie unlovable?

"No, it doesn't." The pity in that male voice increased. She didn't want his pity but the fire in her throat forbid her from telling him so.

She appreciated their attempts but even she, herself, could see it was no use though. The monster in Bonnie was out and ready to play.

_Because all the monster in me wants.. _

"We need to move her away from it." Another male soft voice is filled with pity and love, and she feels a pull to this one as well. "I know, Bonnie. Fight it, sweetheart." She feels a large hand run through her dark hair, "Fight it. You are stronger than all of this.."

**You are stronger than all of this.. I am so proud of you.**

She took in his words, the last sentence reminding her of what Grams said before she had to leave as well and for a second it does the trick, but the scent is too strong. Grams wouldn't want her to kill. Grams would help her.. Grams would if she were here.. And she was a monster with nobody appreciating her, caring for her, loving her.. being proud of her.

She hears them say something, could hear them conversating on her thoughts, but she doesn't care all that much. She wants it.

_Is.._

She hears them shifting, hands gripping her body, starting to move her away and before she could control herself her eyes flash open, glaring at them with growls forming from her lips. Trying to protect her, even though she's out numbered.. but the beast isn't happy with moving away from what it wants. Something inside her breaks free then it makes her shout out in a voice that is far from hers yet it comes from her throat, her lips -

"_Blood!"_

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know what you think? :)**


End file.
